For the purpose of analyzing processes in the human stomach and intestine, it is desired to provide an efficient filtration system.
Filtration systems according to the preamble are known wherein a fluid to be filtered is flown through tubes that are placed in a chamber. The membrane is arranged at the interior side of the tubes.
However, it appears in practice that solid particles accumulate on the membrane to form a cake, deteriorating the filtering process. In order to increase the filtering efficiency of a membrane, cake formation can be antagonized by applying a mechanical process, e.g. wiping or applying a shear flow along the membrane.